


May The Dread Wolf Beg For It

by lasereraser



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Marijuana, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smut, just another day in solalvellan hell, only this time it's really smutty solavellan hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasereraser/pseuds/lasereraser
Summary: Solas and Venra Lavellan meet by chance, or perhaps fate, and can't deny their attraction for one another. Set in "Modern Thedas."Smutty goodness.





	May The Dread Wolf Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> Just getting some smut practice in! Plus, it's really fun to write. Anyway, thank you to [antebellum13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/antebellum13/pseuds/antebellum13) for being the loveliest of betas.  
> Enjoy!

He really should be paying attention. But he isn’t.

As a result, Solas damn-near _slams_ right into someone and they both drop everything they are carrying. Solas is quick to offer apologies...until he sees the contents of what this stranger dropped. The items are nearly identical to his own.

_Shit. How will we separate all of this?_

Apparently both pedestrians had been carrying books on Elvhenan. He glances up at this slightly dazed elf with curiosity. _Surely this is a coincidence. Or maybe fate..._ He can never decide.

“ _Fenedhis!_ I am so sorry, I was focusing on not dropping all these _books_ and not paying attention to where I was-” she stops as she notices him staring at her. “What’s wrong? Do I have something on my face? Besides the vallaslin, anyway.”

He realizes his gaze has lingered too long, and is quick to change the subject. “My apologies again, lethallan. I’m just surprised to find a Dalish elf with so many of the same books on ancient Elvhenan.”

She glances at the scattered books around them. “Creators...we do have some duplicate copies here, don’t we? Here, let’s try to separate them…”

They quickly begin work on determining whose book is whose, which proves easier than initially anticipated- it seems that both oblivious pedestrians annotated their copies. Heavily.

She laughs- _what a beautiful sound_ , he notes wistfully- “Well, I’m glad we heathens make notes in our books.”

“Heathens?” He cocks an eyebrow at her.

“Y’know, because marking up a perfectly good book is sacrilege? Maybe I’ve been working in a library for too long...librarian humor is such a niche genre, apparently.” Her attempts at humor are utterly charming, he decides, giving her a small smile. “I suppose I can understand that perspective. Although if it’s personal copies, I feel that annotations are sometimes a must, no?” She nods her agreement. “My thoughts exactly. My name is Venra, by the way.”

“I am Solas. Aneth ara.”

“Andaran atish’an, Solas. I did not expect to find someone knowledgeable in Elvhen in the city. Are you Dalish, or a city elf?” Her inquiry is so innocent. She has no idea of the complexity of the answer to her question.

“I am not Dalish, though I would neither consider myself a ‘city elf.’ Somewhere in between, perhaps.” _Though something older than either_ . 

“Fascinating! I would love to discuss what that means to you- I’ve met so few connected to the Dalish in any capacity in Kirkwall, perhaps we could get together and hang out sometime?”

Unable to refuse such an earnest request, he gives Venra his number and tells her she could contact him to meet any time.

They go out for coffee. Several times. Each time he finds himself more and more drawn to her, and she to him. Eventually she invites him to a bar- a  small gathering of her friends- and to his surprise, he agrees to attend. He finds himself wanting her company more and more, and cannot- will not- refuse a request to spend time together. All against his better judgement.

He has no warning for what is in store.

 _Tame_ would be the last word he would use to describe her friends. There is a Qunari, a Tevinter, and a city elf who despises all things “elfy elf,” whatever that means. And they are wild. Body shots on the bar, lap dances on stage, long escapes to the lavatory or back of the building. He is invited to accompany Venra and the other elf, Sera, but declines each time, instead downing shots of some unutterably _foul_ liquid the Qunari insists they drink _._ Solas doesn’t even want to know what goes on between the Vint and the Qunari when they excuse themselves to the facilities. He feels quite out of place at first, but before he knows it, he feels light and airy, laughing at Sera’s bawdy jokes and impressions of other patrons, and flirting mercilessly with Venra, who is also quite inebriated and all too pleased with his advancements.

“Do you want to get out of here?” she says breathlessly in his ear and his heart stops. Of course he does. After all of their meetings, the cautious flirtations and intellectual exploration, all he wants is to bring her to his bed and rip her clothes off with his teeth. _Just like the wolf you are._ He knows it is a bad idea. It could only lead to...complications. But he can’t quell his desires, and he realizes he has no intention of denying his feelings, or hers. He nods in agreement, swallowing nervously. She notices his demeanor and laughs, pulling him by the hand out of the bar and into the crisp open air. She texts her friends to tell them she had left and before he knows it they are exiting a cab outside her apartment. She fumbles with her keys and they stumble inside, laughing without a care in the world. _To feel this young again…_

Maybe this is why he is drawn to her. She feels carefree, like home. A home long lost. _Don’t think about that now. Enjoy yourself,_ a kind voice at the back of his mind encourages. _Very well,_ he assents, and leans in to kiss her.

Her breath is hot, her lips and tongue stained with alcohol and whatever she and Sera had smoked outside the bar. The taste of _her_ blends with the headiness of the intoxicating substances, and _she_ is raw, sex incarnate. He kisses her more passionately than he had initially, guiding her with his body until he is completely pressed against her, backing them both into the wall adjacent to the entryway. The next few moments are a blur of moans, tugging at hair, nails sinking into flesh as they clawed against each other, hungry, uninhibited, demanding more. Her leg creeps up around his hip, and he runs his hand along her bare thigh, fingers caressing her skin before he roughly grabs her ass.

He pulls his lips away from her and looks her in the eyes, silently asking for permission to continue. Her expression conveys unbridled _hunger_ and he starts to move his hand back towards her ass, his lips seeking out hers when she _shoves_ him with a strength he did not imagine she possessed. Confused, he stumbles backwards, just beginning to regain his balance when suddenly her lips press against his. His mouth parts in surprise and she greedily takes advantage, moving her tongue against his until he catches on and tangles his hands in her hair once more.

She quickly guides them to her bedroom, pulling away again as she put her hands against his chest and moves him not to the bed, but towards the chair next to her desk. She forcefully places him on the chair, offering a throaty laugh when the air is knocked out of him in surprise. Slowly, painstakingly, she unbuttons the sleeveless flannel dress she is wearing. Solas’ breath hitches as her breasts are revealed, her simple black lace-lined bra finally free of the soft dress. Agonizingly, he stays still, watching as her stomach becomes visible, then a peak of red fabric about her hips before she stops.

He looks up at her face, searching for the reason behind her premature finish. Venra had a wicked grin as she walked forward, her eyes never leaving his as she abandons her heels and gets down on her knees, fingers brushing against the buttons to his jeans. They are stretched taut from the force of his erection. In an instant she undoes the buttons, allowing him to break free. She runs her hands over the considerable bulge, taking her time to explore and caress. Slowly, Solas’ throat begins to rumble, first in approval, and then out of impatience.

“Venra, please-”

“Please what, _Solas_ ,” she implores, his name a command on her lips.

“I...I want-”

She shifts his boxers, exposing him to her completely. He moans softly as she grips him, her hand moving slowly up and down his shaft, thumb caressing his tip.

“Tell me what you want,” she purrs.

“I want- I want to be inside you,” he utters between the gasps and moans she brought out of him. She considers him before smirking. At last she runs her tongue from base to tip, teasing, licking, until his hands are gripping her at the shoulder blades, his nails digging in each time she teases him, makes him quiver.

“Vhenan, _please-”_

This final plea is what she is waiting for, and she takes the entirety of him into her mouth until he pressing against her throat. She begins moving her head and hand in tandem, causing Solas to absolutely _writhe_ under her. He utters her name between intermittent gasps and groans, pleading with her that she will not stop, not cease this sensation that rocks him to his very core-

And then she gets up, pulling away from him just long enough to remove her red stringy thong. He watches it fall to the floor with his mouth open, barely comprehending what is happening before she unclasps the remaining three buttons of her dress. She walks back over to him.

“Do you still want to be inside me?” she asks, hovering just above his pulsing dick.

He looks up at her hungry expression, expecting her to understand his silent affirmation. She smiles knowingly, but refuses to comply until he tells her what he wants.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved close to his ear, her wet pussy grinding closer and closer to him as he pulses against her.

Throaty voice, hot breath against his ear, she murmurs, “Or would you rather I fuck you?”

He had never done that before. In his youth he had certainly been more...adventurous, but he never had a partner who offered to…

Part of him observes with detachment and wonders why he isn't taken more off guard. But in the end, an entirely different part of him wins over and he hears himself utter a breathy plea.

“ _Yes._ Please, fuck me.”

That’s all the encouragement Venra needs to proceed. “On the floor. On your knees.” He watches her pull a dildo and harness out from under her bed before he takes off his pants and crawls onto the plush carpet next to her bed. Suddenly she's behind him, completely naked save for the strap-on. She rubs something slick against his ass with her fingers, gently pressing against the rim of his entrance. He gasps at the coldness of it. She moves her fingers in a firm circular motion. Soon the slippery substance warms under her touch, and he relaxes. She slips her fingers in him, one at a time until he stretches out. His soft moans increase in pitch as each new digit is inserted, spreading him wider and pressing skillfully against a tender spot he had never known, but would now be unable to forget. Her fingers disappear. He starts to turn around to protest but instead gasps as the tip of the dildo presses against his opening.

“Are you ready?” she murmurs soft and low.

“ _F_ _uck_ , yes,” he manages to utter before she slowly glides into him. He moans loudly as the entirety of the dildo is inside him, rubbing against his walls and hitting that _sweet spot_ Venra had caressed moments ago. But this is different than her dainty fingers. This is sturdier, girthier, filling much more of him. His breathing becomes labored as she rocks against him, guiding his hips with her hands. He arches his back, grinding into her, taking the dildo in as deeply as he can. He feels his climax mounting as the steady rhythm sends fire through his veins, scorching him until he can’t-

He cries out her name as he cums, shuddering and tightening against the dildo as the scorching fire becomes a jolt that starts where she’s fucking him and travels up his spine, electricity crackling across his nerves. He collapses against the rug, getting the sticky mess of cum on his torso in the process. Unable to care, he simply draws in air as if it’s the only thing he can manage. A gasp rents out of him as Venra slowly removes the dildo, his dick twitching one final time. Venra hands him a shirt from a clothes hamper and he shyly accepts, cleaning the considerable amount of cum from his person as she walks over to the bathroom and tosses the dildo in the sink. Returning, she stashes the harness back in its box. “Was that your first time?” She gazes at him with lustful wonder. He just nods, taking her hand and dragging her to curl up on the bed with him. “Did you enjoy it?” she asks, looking up at him from where her head is perched on his chest. He kisses the top of her head. “Yes, vhenan. More than I would have thought possible.” She hums, seemingly pleased with herself. “Good. I wanted to make you feel...special.” He considers her for a moment, gently caressing her cheek. A wicked grin dances across his face.

Without warning, Solas flips her over so that he is on top. He spreads her legs with his knee then situates himself between her. Her cry of surprise is cut short when he kisses her, nipping at her lips before moving down her jawline, biting her neck savagely. She gasps and grinds against him, pulling him closer to her with her legs and raking her nails against his back. He smiles against her collar bones, moving down to the hollow of her throat, gently grazing his teeth against her nipple, moving down slowly in a flurry of lips and tongue and teeth. She squirms under him, barely able to contain her desire for him to-

“ _Oh_ ,” she breathes as he _finally_ reaches her clit, slowly licking and teasing. She moves her hands over his head, sucking in breaths between moans. She feels herself become warm and wet while he teases her as she teased him. He puts two fingers inside her as he continues to lick her clit, tongue and fingers working together, driving her to the edge until she's about to get her sweet, sweet release.

He stops.

Looking up at her with a devilish grin, he asks, “Shall I continue?”

She breathes yes, but he does not comply until she says it again and again, the simple affirmation transformed into begging for the sensation only he will allow her to have.

He inserts another finger and continues to lap her clit and finally she feels herself thrust over the edge, her mouth open wide, uttering the most sinful of moans and expletives as her back arches and she cums in wave after wave. She motions for him to stop; she can't physically handle another orgasm of such magnitude, and he gives her one final flick of his tongue. She shudders one last time as she collapses against him. He kisses her sweetly, slowly, the taste of her staining their lips. They fall asleep in a sweaty mess, their faces painted with the remnant glows of orgasmic bliss.

As they sleep, the glow does not abate.  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are MOST welcome! I want to get better at this ;) thank you!


End file.
